Compassion
by mslupin21
Summary: "To have compassion for someone is to suffer with them—what they're suffering with, whether that's pain, or grief, or addiction, or poverty, or illness, or even happiness, you can have compassion for someone's happiness I suppose." Loki/OC, AU
1. First Impressions

A/N: Like so many others, I was entranced by Tom Hiddleston's performance as Loki. Loki is such an intriguing character—so intelligent, cunning, and powerful, but at the same time, he's broken and just hanging on by a thread. It's strange for me to be so drawn to the antagonist of a film, but Loki isn't really a villain at all, is he?

_Compassion makes me think of kindness. Compassion makes me think of forgiveness. Of empathy. Yes, those are the things. Compassion is kindness, forgiveness, and empathy. Lack of judgment, care, concern. Weirdly, I have this picture of a woman smiling. I don't know. That's the first thing that comes to my head. Compassion is about understanding. Compassion is without ego.-Tom Hiddleston_

This story is about Loki finding compassion.

* * *

><p>"No, Loki," a disappointed voice called.<p>

Loki's arms, already tired from hanging on so dearly, began to slip. It was as if all of his will power vanished at the sound of those words. A cruel affirmation that everything he tried so hard to do to make his father proud was nothing. He was nothing.

Sweat fell in beads off of Odin's brow—his father's brow. It did not matter that Laufey was his parent, Odin was the man who raised him. And now his father struggled to save both his brother and him. His father could not hold onto both of them much longer. They would all fall if he didn't act. A dangerous idea entered Loki's mind as he looked up at the family he was never really a part of. _I know how to make father proud_. With a small smile, Loki let go of the staff.

* * *

><p>Annie had move to New Mexico to leave her life. After graduating college, she felt so lost. She couldn't stand disappointing her parents—they had always hoped that she would have done better in school, get a job right away, and marry Jeff….Jeff, the man who had so nearly derailed her life completely. Her parents didn't know that he had hit her. She didn't think anyone would believe it. Not sweet Jeff…<p>

She shuddered as she thought of her last night in her hometown. She had walked in to their apartment after a long day of helping a friend move. He was just sitting at the kitchen table staring at the door. Fear had struck her and felt like ice rushing through her veins. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her again, but the glint in his eyes worried her.

"You're late." Jeff whispered hostilely.

"I told you I was helping Sarah move today. All those boxes, don't move themselves, you know?" She answered hoping desperately that a joke might alleviate some of the tension.

Before she knew it, he had rushed at her, shouting terrible things, hurting her. She was only saved by his cell phone ringing; a friend of his was going out for drinks. She remembered how adrenaline coursed through her veins once she heard his car leave. She had never moved more quickly in her entire life. She grabbed everything she could and packed it in her small car. Her cat mewed in confusion as Annie put her in a cat carrier. She left that night. She drove for hours not caring about her destination as long as it was far away.

She ran out of gas and money in a small town in New Mexico. She called her parents and told them that she got a once in a life opportunity to work doing research. It was all a lie, but there was no reason to disappoint them further by her flight.

Time struck her as so odd. All of that happened just the week prior. She got a job working at a bookstore. Stanley, the owner, had been very kind to her. She thought that he must have taken pity on her pitiful state. Bruises riddled her face. He went so far as to letting her stay in a small studio apartment he had never bothered selling on the edge of town.

Annie sat outside her new home admiring the stars. She pulled her blanket closer, tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear and reached for her cup of chamomile. A cool New Mexican desert breeze fluttered through the moonlit valley. Her lips curled upwards as she saw a spectacular shooting star. She shut her eyes hard as she wished. _Please let something make my life a little more_she let out a nearly inaudible sigh _bearable._

When she opened her eyes again, the star was so much closer. A meteor? She wondered. A spectacular impact lit up the sky only blocks away. She let curiosity get the better of her as she walked to the crater. As she neared closer, she heard pitiful moaning sound. Concerned her walk turned into a run. Finally she stood at the brim of the crater and a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw what lied there.

* * *

><p>Loki felt like he was falling for hours. Stars, planets, and the blackness of space all seemed to fly past him. He wondered if this is what dying felt like. Before he could ponder it further a blue and green mass got closer and closer. Loki felt unimaginable pain when he fell to the strange planet. The impact would have killed a mortal. He sputtered hopelessly, tears slipping down his face. His magic began to heal himself, and he found that he just cried more. The gravity of the situation came upon him. He had fallen to one of the nine realms with no way home, with no one even knowing he was alive. Loneliness and self-hatred for the actions that got him here swept over him.<p>

Suddenly he heard a soft voice cooing to him "Shhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Hair was brushed from his face when he saw her. His light green eyes met her dark doe eyes. A smile lit up her soft features. He felt his heart swell—someone cared.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this is so short. It's hard to set everything up. So I think I'm going to make this a real fic. I haven't written anything in ages, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I know very little about the comics, so this fic will be largely based on the movie and what I know about the Norse mythology. Anywho, I haven't fleshed out the whole story yet, so if you folks have any suggestions, I'm definitely open to them =]_


	2. Waking up

A/N: Hi All =] I was so scared at first to publish this, but I'm glad you guys seem to like it. Thank you for all of your reviews =] One quick comment. Chatnoir1 caught that the quote did come from a youtube video =]

The link is posted here: http:/ www [dot] youtube [dot] com / watch?v=U94cuE4f77g

* * *

><p>The walls of the hospital were a barren, sickly green color. The sterility of the room gave the hospital an eerie feel. There was only one window in the far corner of the room and the dank drapes that covered it blocked what little light might have shown through. There were three beds in a line along the wall, each with an eggshell white privacy curtain and a stiff backed chair that sat across from the foot of each bed. However, only one of the three beds was occupied.<p>

A man's quiet breathing echoed in the otherwise silent room. Annie sat in a dreadfully uncomfortable, paisley chair. She wasn't sure what made her wait by his bedside. Maybe it was the look in his eyes the brief moment he was conscious last night. He looked so relieved to see her. No one ever seemed pleased to see her these days. It was nice. Maybe she was curious to find out who the man wearing a green cloak and metal armor in the middle of the desert was. Or perhaps, she just wanted to meet the man who was so unlucky that a shooting star, the symbol of hope and wishes come true, had hit him and knocked him unconscious. She chuckled at the thought… _now that's unlucky._

With the strange man unconscious, she felt safe in examining his features more closely. His raven colored tresses framing his pale face made for a remarkable contrast. Though his dark, long lashes were closed, she knew they hid his mesmerizing, though, sorrowful green eyes. His jaw lines were angular and his cheek bones high. He was, in a word, striking.

Annie was shaken from her thoughts as a plump elderly woman entered the room. Her gait was uneven as she hobbled over to the stranger. With clinical precision, she began redressing cuts, putting ointment on bruises, taking blood, and checking his vitals. It was only when checking his temperature that she paused. Her brows knit together as if she was solving a particularly baffling puzzle. She left the room and returned moments later with another thermometer in hand. Placing it carefully into his ear, she waited and read the number again. Annie's interest was piqued further when the woman croaked out "Baloney" and shuffled out of the room once more.

Content that nothing was too amiss, Annie dug through her Beatles tote bag and grabbed a puzzle book from her bag. She was nibbling her pen, contemplating a six letter word for _"a person of puzzling or contradictory character"_ _Hmm and with g as the 1,2,3… 4__th__ letter, _when the aged nurse entered the room again, this time with a grumpy doctor in tow.

"Helen, I'm really too busy to deal with malfunctioning equipment," said a middle-aged man in a squeaky voice all too unsuitable for a man his age. He stood at about 5'6" and looked peculiar with his small beady eyes and thinning, grey hair.

"I assure you, Dr. Morris, there is nothing wrong with the equipment. I used two different thermometers and—"Helen was interrupted by Dr. Morris.

"Well then, you did it incorrectly. Twice. A man's organs would start shutting down at that temperature. Since Give me a new thermometer and I'll do it myself." He looked irritated, while the nurse just looked cross. She shoved the instrument into his hands with a glare. The doctor took the measurement. Annie couldn't help but wish that she had some popcorn for the drama unfolding before her. The shocked look on the man's face was simply priceless.

"But that can't be? None of the monitors have picked up on any system failures. Perhaps Vince will have a better understanding. Come on Helen."

"Who's inept now, Shorty?" Helen grumbled in a low voice so that Dr. Morris wouldn't hear. Annie sniggered quietly. Helen caught her eyes and gave her a quick wink before leaving with the doctor, who would forevermore be "Shorty" in her mind.

Her mirth turned to shock, however, when she turned her focus back to the hospital bed to see the stranger awake, sitting cross-legged, staring at her with a bemused look.

"It's impolite to stare, you know?" the man spoke with a glint in his eyes.

"How are you awake? Are you alright? Should… should I call them back in? Do you need help?" Annie quickly sputtered.

"How am I awake? It's really quite strange actually. You see, when a person finds themselves rested after a period of time, they just wake up. Stop me if I'm going too quickly." He was teasing her. "But really, I am quite well… Miss?" He paused.

"Annie." She managed to chirp out. She was having the hardest time figuring out this perplexing man. "And you?" He seemed to pause for a moment, deep in thought.

"It's not that hard, he of biting wit." Her eyes widened. She really hadn't meant to say that aloud. _I really need to stop doing that, _she cringed_._ A blush colored her cheeks as a strong, baritone laugh filled the room.

"My name is Loki. So… have you any idea as to the location of my belongings? I'd rather change out of this unsightly, sea foam gown- does nothing for my figure." Annie giggled. Loki was certainly charming.

"I think they put everything in the cabinet over there, but you really should lie down until they make sure you're okay. A meteor hit you for goodness sakes."

"I assure you I have suffered worse." And with that he gracefully left the bed and grabbed a small box with his clothing.

_I've suffered worse_. _What an odd thing to say._ Annie thought as she recalled how anguished he looked lying in that crater. Her eyes followed him as he set the box down and with embarrassment; she realized he was going to change right then and there. She let out a small 'eep.'

"I'll give you some privacy." She spoke as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Loki chuckled as the door shut. People were too easy to read. How easy it was to embarrass her. This mortal was much more tolerable than the doctors and nurses that had seen him that day, when he pretended to sleep. The old woman was nice enough, but the arrogance of that doctor could have rivaled his brother's. His heart wrenched for a moment as he remembered how far from home he was. He pulled an undershirt on over his head as he wondered what he would do on the planet. With the Bifrost broken, he would have to travel back another way. He wondered if his magic had suffered any damages. Closing his eyes, he pictured himself on the opposite end of the room. He opened them. <em>Damn<em>. Loki had not moved. He finished dressing before attempting another trick. Once again he closed his eyes, he could feel his magic like static on his fingertips, and then—

The door opened and Dr. Morris, another colleague, and the nurse walked in, while he heard a clear voice chastising them.

"Don't he's changing." Annie reprimanded the others. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips as she gave them all a fixed stare. He was caught by surprise as this woman he barely knew defended him

"Who do you think put him in the gown, Dear?" The nurse responded.

"Sir, get back into the bed this instant. You are unwell. As this hospital's chief resident of this ward, I command you." Dr. Morris pretentiously ordered.

Loki began to open his mouth, but Annie beat him to it.

"Shorty, you're not as important as you think you are." Annie accidently blurted out. Once again she cursed herself for not thinking before speaking.

Loki allowed a tight smile to form. Helen laughed freely. Annie looked abashedly at her feet. Dr. Morris, however, looked enraged as he approached her menacingly. Looking up again, Annie stood like a deer caught in head lights. Loki caught the sheer panic in her features as she cowered back and acted quickly.

"Stop." As if by magic, the doctor halted. "Now, I thank you all for your help evening last, but I needed to be going."

"It would be against medical advice that you leave. You'll have to sign papers and we'd prefer if you left and were monitored by someone." The new doctor spoke.

"As you wish. Miss Annie, if she is willing, shall observe me?" He answered the doctor and simultaneously questioned Annie.

"Umm… sure." She answered, confused.

The doctors and the old woman left the room to get the paperwork, leaving Loki and Annie alone. An awkward silence fell over the room until Annie posed a question.

"So… where'd you get those flowers from?" Annie questioned as she pointed to his hand.

Loki looked at his hand for the first time since changing. _He still had some control over his magic then._ He grinned freely.

"Oh, these? Found them in the box. I assumed you had brought them." Loki lied easily.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it =] Virtual cookies for anyone who knows the answer to the crossword puzzle clue.


	3. The Realm Vegetar

A/N: So to the wonderful reviews: fanningthings1, TheInvincibleKay, Keeper-of-the-Cheese, I'..polish, Sarah, skirose55,chatnoir1, marinawings, Captain_Nny, lokilover, ..Shakespeare, SleepyHeather,Sheherazade's Fable, Lovebuggy, An Unknown, Sabriel, sparkie34, Chick With Brians, and Happy Kasumi, you guys made me smile =]

A/N: After reading some reviews, I kind of had to rethink where I wanted this to go. I think I finally came up with a compromise. What would you guys think about an ending like those Chose Your Own Adventure books. Did any of you read those? You'd read a passage and you'd have a choice: for blah go to page 11, for blah blah flip to page 44. Would you guys like that kind of ending? Keep in mind it won't be for a while. Anywho, poll is up on my page.

* * *

><p>Annie and Loki both went through the automatic doors leading out of the hospital. They looked at the vast expanse of rose-colored desert and the broken mesas framing the horizon. Annie's long, wavy, auburn locks fluttered in the wind. Annie was a pretty woman. Her diminutive 5'4" stature made her look quite small standing next to tall, lean man. Her heart-shaped face was accented with a button nose with the smallest hint of freckles. A kind reassuring smile played on her full lips. It was at her eyes, though, that most people gazed. At this moment her big, brown, doe-like eyes looked questioningly at Loki, as if he held the key to all of life's mysteries.<p>

"So… where to Loki? That's such a strange name." Her nose crinkled slightly.

Loki's sharp eyes did not meet hers. Instead, he looked at the sky searchingly, contemplating his next move. His brow furrowed slightly, he was obviously not well enough to travel one of the secret routes to Asgaurd; the Bifrost was broken thanks to his half-witted brother. _Who only broke it because of your actions _whispered a voice in his head. He knew he had to stay on this realm, primitive as its inhabitants were. _But what of the girl? Staying with her might prove helpful, but was it wise?_

"Hey… Earth to Loki? I am pronouncing it right, aren't I? Low-key?" Annie further enunciated. Something seemed to click with the man, some decision made.

"That is correct. I am quite famished. Do you know of a location that we might find provisions?" He replied formally.

"Sure... I'm a bit strapped for cash until I get paid, so would you mind if we just went to the diner?" She didn't know why she was embarrassed. There was something about his character that demanded excellence. Noticing her discomfort, Loki thought briefly of exploiting it. _But to what end?_

"That will suffice." He replied.

The walk to the diner was short. A bell dinged as they entered the 50's themed restaurant. The idle chatter of the patrons stopped. Annie wondered comically if she would hear crickets chirping. All eyes were on her and Loki. Casting a glance at Loki, she suddenly realized why.

Loki stood tall wearing a strange armor. A green cloak cascaded down his back and billowed when he walked. His stiff, high collar accented his sharp features. His myrtle green eyes darting about as he surveyed his surroundings. _He is kind of a strange bloke, isn't he?_

"Come on let's sit in that booth." Annie said pointing to the far corner, uncomfortable with all the attention they were receiving.

As they sat, the townspeople began talking again. A tired looking waitress brought them two menus and stood awkwardly by the table, her mouth slack jawed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you make a face… it might _stay_ that way?" Loki purred menacingly to the waitress. Annie turned her attention to the waitress, surprised that she still had the same stupid look on her face. Looking closer she could have sworn that a shadow of surprise mixed with panic hid in her dull eyes, but as soon as she noticed it, the waitress hurried away from the table.

Loki looked absolutely mirthful as he reviewed the menu. Several moments had passed when he asked Annie what she suggested.

"Hmmm… I haven't been here that many times. I only just moved here. But their fried egg sandwiches are quite good."

"Wonderful. Waitress!" Loki called out loudly. The waitress scurried to the booth. To Annie's surprise, the woman's expression had not changed, though, she could see where a tear had fallen.

"Ma'am are you okay?" she asked frightened, but she woman didn't answer.

"She is fine. I think that is the look of enlightenment." Seeing Annie's concerned look was taking the fun out of the situation. If he were on Asgard, the woman would have to wait much longer. "The joke's _over_, you don't have to prove your point anymore." Her face relaxed and the woman nervously asked if they were ready to order.

_That was rather odd_ Annie thought.

"I'll have the fried egg sandwich, but may I substitute fruit on the side for the bacon, please?" questioned Annie.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same." As the waitress left, Loki turned to Annie. "Is there something peculiar with the pigs in this land? Why did you substitute it?"

Annie smiled "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the bacon, I just choose not to eat meat. I'm a vegetarian."

"I thought you were an Earthling? A Midgardian?" Loki looked truly perplexed. _Where was this strange land of Vegetar?_

Annie had heard her fair share of arguments of why she shouldn't be a vegetarian, but this one was new to her.

"Listen, just because I don't eat meat, doesn't mean I'm not human. I'm not sure what a "Midgardian" is, but I won't be picked on anymore for my choices." She defended herself.

"Truly, I meant no disrespect. I have never heard of such a thing where I came from." Loki looked contrite.

"Ah, you must be from the Midwest then? My mom's side lives out there. Every year for holidays they always try to serve me a plate of veal. For whatever reason, they are of the mistaken belief that it's not meat. But every family is dysfunctional, I suppose." Annie said, before sipping some water.

Loki's face grew dark at the mention of family. He thought of his own. _Dysfunctional indeed._ He never knew why his parent's always favored his older brother, but when his father, _Odin_, he corrected himself, told him who he really was, he understood. Still he missed them. All he ever wanted was to prove himself and it seemed he was never able to do so. He always disappointed them. He heard his father's last words "No, Loki" ringing in his ears.

"You must miss them?" Loki was shaken from his thoughts at her question. "You looked like you were in your own little world there for a moment. I assumed you were thinking about your family? Do they live far from here?"

"I do miss them. I fear I won't see them again. They don't know I'm here and I have no way of contacting them." He replied.

The waitress came by their table and set the food in front of them. "Enjoy." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." A look of understanding shown from her eyes. She did not pry further, which Loki greatly appreciated. "So why did you come to New Mexico?"

He smiled at her attempt to steer the conversation away. _Because it beat the alternative of freezing to death in the vast expanses of the universe?_ He chuckled as his own joke before replying "Just passing through, actually."

"Oh, like a road trip. Where are you staying?" Annie asked sadly. This strange man was the closest thing she had to a friend in this town. She didn't want to give that up.

"I am in need of lodging. I will look for some today." Loki said wheels turning in his head as he berated himself for not realizing he would need a place to live on this planet. He drew his napkin up to his lips while he murmured a spell.

Annie bit her lip, thinking hard. When she had left her home, she had thrown all caution into the wind.- trusting that things would turn out all right. She looked at the green eyed man across from her. She barely knew him, but somehow, she just trusted him. She wanted him to stay with her.

"You can stay with me. It's only a studio apartment, but it's a roof over your head." She said quietly, wondering if he would think that she was foolish. She certainly felt foolish after offering; it wasn't something she would normally do.

"That is kind of you. I will take you up on your offer." He responded appreciatively, but guiltily. When he had bewitched the waitress' stupid look, he was positively elated, but tricking the woman in front of him only made him feel regret. She was different. In all of her actions she was always kind; she had never judged him.

They had finished eating. Annie excused herself and went to pay for the meal at the counter. A big, brutish man who reeked of alcohol was sitting on the stool next to the cash register. _Really?_ Annie Couldn't help but think _It's not even 11 yet._

"Why don't you invite me back to that little studio of yours? I can show you a better time than that freak over there." The man leered, his breath stinging her eyes.

"Fuck off." She countered tersely. She cursed the waitress in her mind _You stupid cow, get over here so I can pay and get away from this creep._ Her frustration turned to anger when the man tried to cop a feel. She was about to slap the man when Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. _When did he get here? _She thought confused.

"Apologize." Loki said dangerously. All eyes were on the cash register now.

"You gonna make me?" the brute returned, standing. The man was much taller than Loki, but Loki was entirely unfazed.

"Only if you are senseless enough to require it." He replied smoothly.

The man readied his arm to punch Loki, but at the moment when his fist should have made impact, Loki was inches to the left. Annie blinked several times, not understand how someone could move so suddenly. _A trick of the eyes? _Annie wondered. The man fell stupidly to the ground.

"Apologize." Loki repeated his earlier request. The oaf did as he was told. Annie finished paying and she and Loki left the eatery, the door dinged as it shut behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: I rewrote this chapter so many times. Not sure if I'm entirely happy with it. Anywho, the next one should be more fun. Going shopping =] Anywho, click that little review button at the bottom to let me know what you thought =]

OH! Almost forgot: Congrats to ..Shakespeare, Lovebuggy,Keeper Of the Cheese, An Unknown, Sabriel, and Chick with Brains for getting the crossword puzzle right =] Virtual cookies for everyone.

Thanks chatnoir1 for catching a typo =]


	4. Shape Shifter and Mischief Maker

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was introduced to the wonders of clubbing this weekend and needed some time to recuperate =] Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews.

* * *

><p>Annie sat on a bench outside some fitting rooms barely containing a laugh.<p>

"You _can't_ wear that, Loki." A chuckle escaping her lips, her eyes sparkling as they looked Loki. He was examining himself in the tri fold mirror. He was wearing an elegant, green evening gown.

"I think it looks grand. And practical too. You kept picking things out with far too many buttons." Mirth was hidden behind his green eyes. He knew perfectly well how these mortals dressed. When he visited his brother at the S.H.I.E.L.D site he was impeccably, if formally, dressed.

"Just how hard did you hit your head the other day?" Her laughter filled the small clothing store. _Mission accomplished_ Loki smiled to himself. Annie had seemed down since leaving the dinner; he found that he couldn't stand seeing her like that. _Since when did he care how other's felt?_ He bristled at the thought.

"Perhaps I'll just wear these." He pointed to an outfit that he had just magically conjured that replicated what he had worn on his last trip to Midgard. Annie looked confused for a moment before she spoke.

"You're so nice. You obviously knew what you wanted to wear, but you wore that ridiculous dress to make me laugh. You're okay, Loki." He looked uncomfortable with the praise and merely coughed.

"Come on, let's pay for it." Annie said as she headed towards the registers. "You've got enough to cover it, right?

"You will not have to pay for the purchase." Loki said smoothly.

When they reached the register, Annie saw a gossip magazine and picked it up to read, while she waited for Loki.

"That'll be $42.18," Said the woman behind the counter. Loki looked into her eyes and replied.

"There's no cost." He said slyly.

"There's no cost." The woman replied dumbly handing him his bags. "Have a nice day and come back again."

Loki took the bags and left the store with Annie. Annie looked at him crossly, her hands on her hips the moment they left the store.

"What was that?" She demanded. When he did not reply she continued, "I don't know if those were crazy Jedi mind tricks or what, but you stole those clothes."

"I made these clothes. The store did not deserve the profits of my work." He _countered_.

"You expect me to believe _that_? Look, I know I'm naïve, but I'm not stupid." Annie felt tears forming. _Maybe I am stupid. You don't even know this guy and you bend over backwards for him. _She stomped away before Loki could see her cry,

"I promise you, I never meant to upset you." He tried to slow her, putting his pale hand on her shoulder. "Please, Annie. I can prove it to you."

Annie paused. "Fine. Prove it. Make some more clothes." She scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea as she turned to face him; mascara blotched on her melancholic face.

Loki stood and concentrated for a moment. His cloak and armor disappeared off of his lean, muscled frame and was replaced with a blazer and slacks.

"How did you do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I am not from this realm, Annie. I come from a realm called Asgard." He began.

"Realm? Seriously, what are you on about."

"Perhaps we could go somewhere little more private and I'll answer any questions you may have." Loki offered, realizing that it was going to be a long discourse.

Annie looked at her watch.

"Crap." She exclaimed.

"Look, I have to go to work. Here's some money, don't go cheating anyone while I'm gone. If you need, my apartment is on Baker Street. Number 21."She thrust a key and a small wad of cash into his hands. "Knowing you, you probably don't even need it. Maybe you can magically pop yourself in and out of it." She joked.

Loki, however, just nodded in the affirmative. She swore quietly again. _What have I got myself into? _She shook her head and wandered towards the bookstore, mumbling her disbelief as she went.

"Hi Stanley. I'm sorry I'm late." She greeted the kind old man as she entered the bookstore.

"Never you mind that, darlin'. Got a new shipment in the back if you wanna get start'd unpackin' it." Stanley replied with a decidedly southern accept. She wondered how long he had lived in New Mexico to still have such a thick accent.

"I'm on it." She said with a thin smile. Annie loved stocking the shelves. It allowed her to be in her own little world and think. Ringing up customers was always so trying. They always seemed to be in a bad mood, or too hurried for idle chitchat. She recalled one particularly bad day.

* * *

><p>*flash back*<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Your total is $22.47. Would you be interested in saving 10% by signing up for our newsletter?"

The customer just looks at her. Tired and weary. A slight shake of her head tells Annie that no, she does not want to and why did she bother asking. A small gaggle of kids is running around her. A little boy tugs on her floral skirt crying that he wants candy. Another of them shrieks out that she _has_ to have the Barbie doll that's on display. Annie can't help but curse the person who put those toys at eye level of three year olds. She knows it's a marketing ploy, but some days the squawks of children pestering their parents are a bit much. The woman has finished signing the signature pad. A pair of exhausted eyes with faint wrinkles seemingly highlighting her long day met Annie's and she looks defeated. Annie wonders if this is the life the woman had dreamed for herself. Annie can't help but think societies great plan for us (birth, school, college, work, marriage, kids, retirement, and death) wasn't the grandest plan after all.

_Beeeeep._ The receipt prints out.

"Thank you for shopping with us today. You have a nice night."

Another nod from the haggard woman, this time it's accompanied by a small smile and a whisper that sounds like "you too." Annie turns her attention to the next customer.

"Hello, did you find everything alright today?"

**end flashback**

* * *

><p>Today, though, Annie busied herself putting prices on books and stocking the shelves. She wondered about the mysterious man, Loki. She couldn't make up her mind about him. <em>How had he done that trick with the clothes? What did he mean about other realms? <em> She bit her lip as she looked for a place to shelve Norse Mythology A-Z She lingered for a moment and set the book aside for last. Taking a break, Annie perused the book and her eyes fell on Asgard. She began reading:

"In Norse mythology the Nine Realms connected by the world tree, Yggdrash, were broken into three levels. At the top level were Asgard, the home of the Aesir…"

Her eyes lit up as she read about the beliefs of the Vikings. It was all so fascinating. She was reading about Loki, the shape shifter and mischief maker when Stanley came up to her.

"'Bout closing time, Annie." When he saw the book she held, he smiled "You know, just last week a whole bunch of them scientists from Shield bought up all of my Norse books. Wonder why all you young'uns are interested in this stuff."

"Just something about it, I suppose." Annie paused before asking "Hey Stanley, were they interested in any particular Norse god?"

"Now that you mention it, they all wanted to know about Thor. I suppose it might be due to them finding that satellite that looked like a hammer. Ne'er saw it myself, but some of the townsfolk were mighty convinced."

Annie merely replied with a pensive 'hmm.' _Time to get some answers._ She thought as she helped Stanley close up the shop and walked to her apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: I should be better at updating during the week. I work in a lab and take measurements all day and have lots of time in between reactions to write =]


	5. Know Any Eight Legged Colts?

A/N: So I did a ton of reading for this chapter. Did you know that in some myths Loki is even described as clumsy? Crazy right? The movie definitely never portrayed him as such. I think I prefer reserved, intensely intelligent, effortlessly graceful, ever mischievous, Loki =]

* * *

><p>"You expect me to believe <em>that<em>? Look, I know I'm naïve, but I'm not stupid." The young woman's voice cracked as her eyes began to water. She turned away from him like so many before her.

Loki's heart sunk at the sight. He wasn't sure why she was so hurt, but he knew he was the cause. Why did he always let people down? He had tried so hard to make this kind mortal happy. He bit his lip worriedly as he found his resolve. He wouldn't disappoint her, too. He couldn't. If he did, he felt as though he would just crack from the regret he caused others, because they cared about him.

"I promise you, I never meant to upset you." Anguish laced the words. She did not slow, however. In a last stitch effort to convince her that he wasn't bad—that he was worth something, he reached his long, pale arm its full length and gently touched her shoulder.

"Please, Annie. I can prove it to you."

She hesitated, but did not turn around. After a moment, she spoke, her word lined with derision.

"Fine. Prove it. Make some more clothes." His hear had leapt momentarily. _I can do that_. His minor elation plummeted to sadness when he noticed her tears as she turned. The black cosmetics dripping down her blanched face seemed to scream all of his past failures. He let out a shudder and tried to clear his mind. It was harder with his heavy heart and he had to concentrate more than usual. _Strange._ His eyes opened when he knew the transformation was complete. Her face didn't have the crestfallen look it had moments ago. A look of confusion swept her features. She grasped for words.

"How did you do that?"

He did not even pause to weigh his words. Something odd for the God of Mischief and Lies. He did not want to lie to this woman. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"I am not from this realm, Annie. I come from a realm called Asgard." He would have spilled all of his secrets if she would have let him.

"Realm? Seriously, what are you on about." Annie's disbelief evident.

He needed to do this right or she would decide he was mad.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere little more private and I'll answer any questions you may have." Loki offered. He was hopeful that she would take his peace offering until seeing her eyes open wide in alarm as she looked at her watch.

"Crap!"

He did not have time to ponder this strange response as she explained quickly.

"Look, I have to go to work. Here's some money, don't go cheating anyone while I'm gone. If you need, my apartment is on Baker Street. Number 21."She thrust a key and a small wad of cash into his hands. "Knowing you, you probably don't even need it. Maybe you can magically pop yourself in and out of it." She joked.

He felt himself nodding automatically. She mumbled something too quiet to hear before she walked away.

He watched her disappear into the shops. He stood dumbly in the street for a moment trying to grasp everything that happened. He looked at his hands. He saw some peculiar green parchment and a small metallic key. He strolled through the roads wondering where Baker St was.

* * *

><p>Annie walked out onto the street, a lamp in the distance lit her way on the cloudy evening, only a few stars flickering between them. The warm air seemed to hug her skin. Her feet made quiet crunching noises as her shoes pressed the red earth deep into the ground. The stillness of the air helped her calmly reflect on the last twenty-four hours.<p>

She had seen someone get hit by a shooting star. _Or had she? Was their another explanation?_ She had stared into the saddest eyes she had ever known. _What has that poor man been through? _She spent the night by his bedside. _He looked so serene as he slept._ She blushed as she thought of him. _And devilishly striking._ She had watched in wonder as he sat cross-legged and teased her. _Certainly quick-witted._ She got an odd response about her vegetarianism at lunch. _He had mentioned realms then, too. Was he making it all up?_ He had made her laugh harder than she had in—she sighed-…_ages_… when he tried on that dress. He had infuriated her when she mistakenly thought that he had cheated that woman. _Something Jeff had taken so much pleasure in. _She could not stand a man that would take advantage of a woman—not anymore. But that wasn't all… a voice reminded her. She didn't want to have her childish trust in him broken. She remembered the hurt in his voice when he asked for her to listen. She had not wanted to hear his excuses. _But he hadn't lied, had he? _No that day she had witnessed magic right before her eyes. If anyone had told her she was going to witness such a feat yesterday, she would have laughed them away. _How did he pull that trick?_ She remembered with a cringe how abruptly she had left him. _Even if the worst of him was true, she had still left a man with a head injury to fend for himself._ She hoped that he had found her apartment alright. A queasy feeling rushed through her at the thought of him not being there. As quickly as it came, it gave way to a feeling of absolute foolishness…_If he isn't there, I have no way of getting in._ She berated herself for giving him her only key.

She reached the door to her building and walked down the hall, each step the apprehension grew. She looked at the brass numbers. The bold 21 glinted in the dim hallway light. She lifted her hand to knock on her own door with a sense of irony. Before her small fist could come in contact with the wood, however, the heavy door opened with Loki standing in the hearth.

She smiled. Her fears assuaged, but there was something more to it than that… she was pleased to see _him_.

"Hey there." She tried to fill the silence.

"Miss Annie." He bowed his head slightly, a stray hair falling and framing his face. His arm waved her into her apartment. She moved past him in the small door frame taking in his peppermint scent. A twinge of electricity seemed to shoot through her veins as her dark eyes met his pale ones. Unable to maintain the stare, she looked downward self-consciously. When they looked up again, she was amazed at the sight.

Yesterday, her tiny apartment had been riddled with stacked boxes and bags of groceries that needed to be put away. Her clothes had lied strewn across an air mattress she had picked up at the store, because she couldn't take any furniture with her. Now, however, there was not a box in sight. In their places, stood a modest bedroom set consisting of a dresser, a night stand with a flickering candle that sat upon it, and a four poster bed. Her black cat mewed contentedly upon its white sheets. Her air mattresses lie on the floor next to it looking very out of place. She looked to the kitchenette area and saw a circular table with two chairs.

"I tried to make dinner, but, it seems I am not very adept at the culinary arts." Loki pointed to a pan with something charred in it.

"Loki, this is—" She paused grasping for words, "Amazing. You didn't have to do all of this. _How _did you do all of this?"

"All in good time…" Before he could continue, the rumbling of his stomach interrupted him.

"Well… I don't know if I'm 'adept at culinary arts'" she teased him, "but I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich, if you want."

"That would be lovely." He sat at the table waiting as she busied herself preparing the meal. As she was toasting the bread, she looked at him debating a question.

"When I was at work today, I noticed a book on Norse myth." She began.

"Did you now? Find anything interesting?" His answer sounded cool and unperturbed, but his sharp eyes flashed with delight.

Smiling at his coy interest, Annie continued.

"MmmHmm. Did you know that the Norse had a god with you name?" A tight grin was her only answer. "Yes. It seemed no one can agree on what he was the god of, however. Some say he was the god of fire" Her eyes scrutinized his face for a response, but there was none.

"Others think that he was the god of impulsive intelligence." Loki seemed to weigh this title, but shook his head slightly, as if to tell her 'try again.'

"Many believe that he was the god of mischief." At this Loki disappeared from the table. Annie startled noticeably. And turned to look for him. Out of thin air, he re-emerged directly in front of her, taking the sandwich she had just finished preparing from the counter. Taking a bite from it, he grinned, "I think that sounds most accurate, don't you?"

She playfully patted him on the shoulder. "Don't do that! You frightened me."

He merely grinned. Not to be one-upped, she snatched the sandwich out of his hands and took a bite.

"Get your own." She laughed. "So is it all true then?" She asked curiously sitting at her new table taking her sandwich with her. As Loki took the other sandwich on the counter, he sat and gave her his full attention.

"I have no idea what you mean. I am just your average, immortal being." He replied slyly.

"Come on, serious. Tell me, did you really cut off Sif's hair? Can you really change your shape? Did you really save Freya?" She continued quietly as if dreading the answer to the following questions. "Did you really kill Balder? Are you married to Sigyn?"

"Your ancestors greatly exaggerate these tales." Loki said. "I did cut her hair in a bit of fun… How was I supposed to know it would return a different color?" His laugh informed her that he knew exactly what color it would turn.

"In answer to your second question…" Loki's long lashes covered his brilliant green eyes as a raven sat at the table where he had just been sitting. Almost instantly, the pale man with dark locks returned with a glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

"I chased a stallion away once. I am not sure if that is to what you refer?" He answered questioningly.

"Did you give birth to an eight-legged colt?" She asked bubbling with curiosity.

Unfortunately, Loki had been sipping water when she asked the question and couldn't help but spit the liquid out on his shirt.

"What?" He asked surprised. "No. I have not sired an eight-legged anything."

Annie smirked, "Actually, in the story you turned yourself into a mare… you didn't sire anything in our stories either, technically."

"You mortals are so bizarre." He said with feigned distaste.

"What about my other questions?" Annie inquired.

"I have never even made an acquaintance with a Balder." He finished going back to his meal. _Is he purposefully avoiding the last question_. Annie wondered. Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't answering on purpose. He wanted her to have to ask twice, because it embarrassed her.

"Well…"

"Yes, mi'lady." He said with mock formality.

"Oh, come off it. Are you hitched or not?"

"Hitched? What a strange term for the state of matrimony. No, I am not wed to Sigyn." Annie opened her mouth to ask another question, but he knew what she wanted to ask. "Nor anyone else."

Annie continued grilling Loki for hours about the nine realms, about what was truth and what was fiction, about everything. She sat with wide-eyed, child-like enthusiasm as Loki joyously bantered with her while answering all of her questions and trying to articulate all of the many wonders of Asgard. They had both grown weary with the excitement of the day, when Annie asked her last question.

"So. Who's your family then? There were so many contradictions."

Loki's eyes dimmed and he looked up at her and spoke truthfully. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>AN: I can't even put into words how happy your reviews make me. Thanks for all of the super kind words 3 I wouldn't let myself go to sleep until I finished this, so I really hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any typos and whatnots… I'm sleepy =]

Also… my boyfriend is taking his MCAT tomorrow, so send good thoughts, 'kay? He's so nervous.


	6. It's Customary

A/N: Hello lovelies =] Can I just say that you guys are amazing? Because you are. True story.

Also for the purpose of this story… the ancient Scandinavian "fot" rhymes with "ought" Not sure if it does, but while reviewing this story I realized that fot probably is "foot" and would be pronounced the same. 1 fot=12.16 inches.

Hope you like.

* * *

><p>**Announcer speaking** Last time of Days of Our Lives… (just kidding, but seriously)<p>

"So. Who's your family then? There were so many contradictions."

Loki's eyes dimmed and he looked up at her and spoke truthfully. "I don't know."

If Annie thought the answer was strange, she didn't show it. She just looked understanding as she waited to see if he wanted to talk about it. Loki looked deep in her beautiful brown eyes, weighing something in his mind. He parted his thin lips, paused and closed them again. His tongue traced the outline of his closed mouth, before he tried again.

"I was raised by Odin, King of the nine realms, and his wife Frigga. My older brother is Thor. I believe you mortals would call him the god of thunder. Growing up in Asgard was nice, I suppose. The realm is magnificent. Gilded towers stretch out into the sky farther than you can see. And the Bifrost! A vast bridge that spans many fots..." Annie looks confused.

"Fots? Bifrost? You're just making words up now to try and impress me aren't you?"

"A fot is one of your units for length. Last trip to Midgard, we all learned your customs. I remember fots in particular, because Thor and the Idiots Three quarreled a whole week about how many fots their," he paused embarrassedly trying to think of an appropriate word, "Umm… nether-regions were."

Annie laughed at this. "They sound like a bunch of dumb jocks." She continued "When was the last time you were here?"

"Approximately a millennia ago. What do you use for measurement at this time?" He sounded interested.

"A lot of things really. Smallest is probably an angstrom that measures things on an atom's scale. Most day to day things we use, inches, feet, miles or if you're anywhere outside the US it's centimeters, meters, kilometers." She felt like she was babbling. "But seriously, it's not that interesting. In fact, learning about that nearly bored me to tears in school. Tell me more about the Bifrost and how you got here."

Loki chuckled at her impatience, before sighing.

"It was beautiful. It was smooth as glass, but had every color in the spectra. When you stepped on it, it would brighten momentarily, even after your foot left it. It's how we have gone from world to world for eons. At the end of the Bifrost was a giant golden sphere where Heimdal, the gatekeeper, stood watch. He was the one to transport us to the different realms."

"Why past tense? It's still there isn't it? How else could you get here?" Annie pondered aloud.

Loki swallowed hard. "It's not there, because- of me." His shoulders fell and he looked ashamed. Annie looked concerned. "I was so angry with Thor, with Odin, with myself. I couldn't come to terms with the truth about myself and I wanted so badly to do something to make my father proud."

Annie looked perplexed, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want her words to stop him from getting what he needed to say off his chest. She just listened.

"He never told me that I'm not an Asgardian. I am Laufey's son! He took me from the battle grounds like he stole the relics that gave them power. I went _years_ feeling different and never knowing why. Besides, Sif I was the only person in all of Asgard with black hair and frankly, her hair was charmed that way. I did not have the strength that my brother did. I am no warrior. I can hold my, don't mistake me, but I have to rely on magic and my wits, whereas, Thor can walk into Jotumhiem with his hammer and his arrogance and be unscathed. I began to resent him." Loki did not sound bitter, but his words were rueful.

"I was angry when I confronted Odin. Angier than I've ever been. I was yelled at the All-Father when he fell into the Odinsleep." He saw her expression and elaborated. "It's a kind of sleep where he rests for an unknown length of time. He can hear and he knows what is going on, but he cannot act. It's the worst kind of purgatory, if you ask me." He looked at the table, avoiding eye contact as he continued his story.

"Thor had already been banished to Midgard and the role of king fell to me. I relished it. I was cruel, Annie. I did all I could to keep Thor from returning home. It was I who sent the Destroyer to earth." He shook his head in disgust. "I could have killed my brother. When Thor was finally able to return, I goaded him into attacking me, but not before I tried to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunhiem. Thor realized what would happen and he broke the Bifrost. The force of it nearly threw us both off the edge of the Bifrost, but Father caught us both. He was tiring and I let myself fall."

Annie sat patiently trying to take in everything he said. Earlier that night he explained things slowly, now he was just talking to unburden his heart. _He looks so defeated. _Annie wanted to reach out for him, but decided against it when he continued again.

"I'd do anything to reverse all that I've done. I just wanted to make him proud. I don't think that I can ever go back." His voice cracked with this admission.

"Because of the bridge?" Annie barely whispered. Her family didn't always get along, but she couldn't fathom never being able to see them again.

"I found other ways to get to the other realms and back unnoticed. " He said shaking his head at her reason. "I can't go back, because, how could they ever forgive my actions? What I did—What I tried to do? It's reprehensible." A tear fell from Loki's deep green eyes as he looked at her with a look that begged for her not to hate him. He trusted her more in the past few minutes than he had ever trusted anyone. He was not a man to admit his weakness or his faults. Something about Annie reassured him that she was not someone who would ever judge him.

"Loki…" Annie said softly, trying to calm the broken man in front of her. "They're your family. Even if not by blood, they'll always be there for you. They'll always _love_ you."

He nodded halfheartedly not believing the platitude.

"Seriously… I haven't done what you have by any means, but I've let my parents down more times than I can count. I've never doubted that they loved me, though. I think you're just scared." Loki looked annoyed with the word. "It's not unheard of to be scared once in a while, you know? I've been too scared to tell my parents that I left that loser, Jeff, and fled to New Mexico with no plan. I told them that I had a great job waiting for me here, because I couldn't bear to disappoint them."

Loki nodded understandingly and was about to say something before Annie cut in.

"I'll make you a deal… How about I tell my parents I wasted years of my life and sanity with an abusive jerk and you try to tell yours that you're sorry? You said you knew of other ways to get there, so don't tell me you can't. I'm not taking no for an answer" She said with a strong voice. She knew that he needed this and she did her best to hide her fear that he would leave and she would lose her only friend.

"I acquiesce." Loki nodded his head. Moments later he let out a small yawn. It had been a very long day and his body ached for rest.

"Come on. Long day. Let's hit the hay." Annie said trying to dissipate the dampened mood that the seriousness of their conversation had left them with. Loki merely nodded as she scurried about the apartment readying herself for bed. She emerged from the bathroom with her sheep pajamas on. Loki was on just able to stifle a chortle when he saw her put on slippers with little lamb heads on them. _She was so perfectly quirky. _She hummed as she went through her new dresser and smiled as she took out a black shirt and some elastic pants.

"This is the only thing I've got that will fit you. I think you'll find it kind of suits you" She said as she handed him the clothing. He looked confused. "For bed, you know?"

Loki changed in the bathroom, perplexed as he read the expression on his shirt. He chuckled. When he emerged he questioned her with mock gravity.

"And why might you think that _this _suits me?" He pointed to his chest with a hint of a grin that gave him away. The white letters stood out boldly 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' "Certainly you're feline would disagree with your assessment of my character?"

Annie looked confused for a moment until she heard a loud meow and saw her little cat, Daphne, scamper across the floor. Her cat's normally sleek black fur was now neon green.

"Put her back! Put her back!" She said completely flabbergasted.

"Or what?" He responded serenely. "I am a bit fatigued. I think I'll lie down now."

Annie marched up to him menacingly, mere inches between them and stood on her tippy toes so she would be on his eye level. Loki couldn't help but find her stance adorable. _I wonder what would happen if…_. "Oh no you don't! You change her back or I'll—I'll –"Annie unfortunately was unable to articulate what exactly she planned on doing because Loki had firmly pressed his lips to hers.

She leaned into him as his arms snaked around her thin frame. Her lips parted slightly, softly returning the kiss, gaining momentum as she lost herself to the wave of sensations that engulfed them. His lips were moist, not wet. His pace slow, but filled with intent as if he wanted to memorize each part of her. And then… he pulled back gently, a soft smile graced his features. Annie was left wanting more.

"A 'good night kiss' is customary, correct?" He asked a playful twinkle in his stunning green eyes.

Annie managed a mumbled and inarticulate "Uh-huh."

Loki strode over to the air mattress and was beginning to lie down when Annie was finally able to speak.

"You don't have to sleep there. You've conjured a perfectly good bed, right there."

"I come from a land where men are chivalrous; I cannot take the bed, while you lie on the floor." He responded, lying down.

"We can share." Annie offered timidly. One of Loki's eye brows wriggled.

"Not like that!" She admonished him. "Just two adults sleeping, that's all."

Loki contemplated his options. He did not relish the idea of sleeping on the floor, but he did not want to take advantage of the situation, either… _She did look rather insistent, though._"If that is what you wish."

They both lied down in the large bed. Each unsure and nervous. Annie brought the white comforter up to her shoulder's a let out a nearly inaudible sigh. _That was some kiss._

* * *

><p>AN: Hurray they kissed. Hoped that didn't seem too out of the blue. Only 4 more chapters until you get to pick your ending. Next one Jane makes an appearance =] A super shout out to my always reviewers chatnoir1, Chick With Brains, fanningthings1, Miss Pookamonga, TCStark, TheInvincibleKay,


	7. Pot and Kettle

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for updates. I think I can realistically get three out per week. Tuesday, Wednesday day, Friday sort of thing… This week probably T,W, R. I spent the day with my family for Memorial Day and this Friday I'm seeing the ONLY showing of Midnight in Paris in all of Denver. It's insane… bunch of high profile actors and only one theater picked it up.

Anywho, you guys are all going to be so disappointed with me =P Perhaps you'll forgive me if you knew that while that last chapter was just a teaser… BUT that the real thing is coming soon (-;

* * *

><p>Anne moaned softly from the sunlight stretching over her face wondering how long she had been sleeping. She blinked, shut her eyes hard, and opened them once more. Annie was in that blissful half-awake, half-asleep state where she was so comfortable in the fluffy white sheets that engulf her. Her shoulder felt cold, but she attributes it to lack of blankets. She snuggles in deeper trying to savor the morning. She stopped when her nose nudges something cold. Her eyes opened dumbly, trying to determine what is next to her. She stirred with alarm when she realized that the cold is Loki's arm draped around her. She felt awkward and stiff all of a sudden. She didn't want to move and disturb him, but with that goal in her mind, all she wanted to do was move. Her analytical mind was working overtime. <em>Did something happen last night? I don't remember anything.<em> She chanced a look under the vast expanse of blankets. _Clothes. That's a negative then._

She tried lying still again, but found that she wanted another puzzle. Her eyes looked at the bed and their positions. She was lying on the very edge of her side. He, however, despite the abnormally large amount of space was spooning her on her side. She felt a smile creep across her face. _Loki, a __**god**__, wanted to cuddle with __**her**__. _She felt elated. The feeling did not stem from feeling flattered, but rather the idea that maybe…. Just maybe… there was a chance he returned some of her feelings.

Her feelings? She felt so foolish. She had only just met the man. _Didn't stop you from shacking up with him, though_ a traitorous thought piped up. She wondered if there was any point. He was leaving after all. She sighed, willing herself to not think. She turned her gaze to the sleeping man next to her. A lock of his raven hair had fallen over his face. As quietly as she could, she tentatively reached to move the hair, her heart pounding in her chest. As she tucked the stray tress back, his piercing green eyes opened unexpectedly.

Surprised by the sudden movement, Annie let out an odd squeaking noise that only almost resembled the word 'sorry.' His eyes softened as he looked at Annie. Her big doe eyes were wider than usual like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her auburn curls were unruly as they darted every which way. His eyes followed her pale, long neck down to the collar of her night gown. They take in her curves.

Annie felt uneasy under his gaze. _I feel like I'm on the auction block, seriously_. She gave him an apprehensive smile. She noticed where his eyes had trailed to.

"Hey now!" she had found her voice again not appreciating the feeling of being ogled at.

Loki had the decency to look embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

"How'd you sleep?" she questioned, trying to fill the awkward silence that she caused. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…_

"I slept well. Thank you for asking. And yourself?" the words flowed smoothly with formality as he untangled himself from her. Annie immediately felt bereft without his arm snaked around her. _Nope. Definitely should not have said anything_ she mentally kicked herself.

Loki scooted himself to the edge of the bed and stretched languidly, the tee shirt he wore rose with his movements and Annie could not help but discretely try and catch a look at his lean muscles. A chuckle disturbed her from her thoughts, however, as Loki rose.

"Come on Miss Pot, let's eat."

"Pot? What are you talking about, Loki?" She questioned him as she, too, got up from bed.

"Not Loki. Not this morning. "He replied as he strode into the small kitchen.

"Seriously, what are you talking about? Of course you're Loki." She was dreadfully confused.

"No. Today you are pot and I am kettle." His playful eyes told her that he had caught her staring moments ago. Annie scrunched up her nose embarrassedly.

"Saw that did you?" she tried to act casual. Loki only smiled his answer. He would not tell Annie that he stretched that way purposefully so she would be guilty of the same offense.

Annie busied herself making eggs. She wondered if he would tire from eating a fried egg sandwich twice in two days. She liked it, because eggs and bread were cheap and she was a horrible cook. She shook her head ruefully as she thought of her Great-Pancake-Debacle of '09. Her friend, Pam, flat-out refused to eat anything prepared by Annie after that. She hummed the good morning song from her favorite movie, Singing in the Rain as she tried stirring the eggs. She was going for sunny-side up, but once the yolk breaks it's not really an option any more. After finishing, she just stared at the plate for a moment praying that he wouldn't mind the massacred mess of eggs that she was about to serve him. _Still edible right?_

"So… I kind of feel like I should apologize." She handed him his plate, "It should still taste fine, though."

"This looks wonderful thank you." Loki smoothly replied. _Liar _she thought.

They sat and ate their meal when Loki asked a question that had been bothering him since last evening.

"What is time of year is it?"

"Umm. It's the first of February." She offered.

"I am not familiar with the term; is it Disting?" he tried again.

"Ha… now it's my turn to be confused. I've no idea what that is." She replied bluntly.

"It is the time of the festival when the effects of Winter lessen and your world prepares itself for spring."

Annie chewed her eggs thinking, not because anything he just said made her recall anything, but because she was trying to devise a way to answer his question.

"Maybe you can come to work with me today. I have to work, but you can read up on this Norse stuff and figure out what day it is. Why is it so important anyway?"

"I gave you my word yesterday that I would apologize for my actions. The other portals to my world are open to me through the stars. In the time between Disting and Valisblot, Lokabrenna is most visible. It would be easiest to attempt a return when it shines brightest."

Loki and Annie finished their meal and cleaned their dishes. They dressed and readied themselves to go to the bookstore. Annie grabbed her keys and petted her still green cat.

"Hold down the fort, Daphne." With a mock glare, she turned to Loki "You still need to put her right."

* * *

><p>Working at the library was so distracting today. Every time Annie went near the mythology section she allowed herself to peer through the shelves and look at her friend. He had his head buried in books all afternoon. Every now and again she could hear his chuckle and a murmured "That's ridiculous!" or a "About time they got something right."<p>

She had just finished asking a customer's question on where existentialism books were kept when Stanley walked up to her with a knowing smile.

"You seem taken with tha' fellow." He said gruffly.

"I am, I think. It's all happened kind of fast."

"You make sure he's good to ya, or he'll have me to answer to." The kind, old man curled his fist and pointed his thumb to his chest. Annie was taken aback by his thoughtful regard to her. It was nice to have someone worry about her. She gave Stanley a friendly hug.

"Thanks Stanley. That really means a lot." She pulled back and added "He's a good guy."

After their exchange, they both turned their heads to shouting that had erupted near the front of the building. Both ran to the source only to find Loki sitting calmly, while a short brunette woman railed at him.

"You wretched, traitorous scum! How on earth could you!" Tears fell from her face as she opened her mouth to continue. Stanley gave Annie a look that seemed to ask _Are you sure that he's such a good guy? _Annie couldn't hear the quiet words that Loki spoke, but whatever he said seemed to just anger the woman further, "You tried to kill us you murderous wretch!"

"Come on now. Might not be a library, but there ain't no yellin' allowed in here. You'll have to calm yerselves or take it outside." Stanley said with a commanding tone.

The woman glared daggers at Stanley and Annie, before returning her gaze to Loki. "This is not over. Agent Coulson will be very interested to hear about your arrival." Jane stomped away, slamming the door.

"Well that's all the excitement I can take for the day." Stanley shook his head and started heading for the backroom, muttering "Women" as he left.

"Loki, are you okay? What was all of that? Who was she?" Annie fired off questions with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, I assure you. _That_ was my brother's beloved. It seems she is not very pleased that I am here." He replied with a dejected sounding sigh.

"How did she even recognize you?"

"She didn't. When she walked by me she noticed the books I was reading and asked if she could sit with me. I told her that was fine. After I introduced myself she went positively mad. I made the mistake of trying to apologize for the incident with the destroyer—to tell her that I meant no real harm…" he paused. "How am I to ask forgiveness of my father and Thor if this is the only response I can expect?" His eyes were filled with a deep regret and hopelessness.

"Oh, Loki… It'll be fine. I promise. Your family will understand." He nodded half-heartedly. Not wanting to dwell on the sourness of the encounter, he replied "Not Loki, Kettle." Annie giggled at this.

"Okay, _Kettle,_" She added emphasis the word, "Any luck with figuring out what day it was?"

"Yes. Celestial timing is ideal to try and return. I'll need at least until tomorrow night to prepare myself and then I can make the attempt." He said resolutely.

Annie was shocked that her time with Loki seemed to be cut so short. She felt as if someone had let all the air out of her. A simple "That soon?" was all that she was able to get out. Loki's eyes looked at her cheerless face and realized his error.

"I'd like it if you returned with me. Even if you only want to stay for a short while." Loki reassured her.

Annie perked up happily at these words. She was surprised at how lost she felt at the idea of losing him. In such a short period of time, the god had found a way into her heart. "I would really like that."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked. Next chapter they go to the bar =] Dancing and cuteness ensure =] Once again, thanks everyone for the lovely reviews.


	8. Do I Dare to Eat a Peach?

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated like I promised… I have a gaping hole in my ceiling that leaks every time it rains into my bedroom… My landlady refuses to fix it… it's been three weeks. So for most of the past few days, I was on the phone with the Health department, a lawyer, and my evil landlady. Super frustrating.

* * *

><p>Loki and Annie walked out of the bookstore. The soft 'ding' of the bell as the door shut was the only noise they could hear on the quiet New Mexican evening. A gentle breeze kissed their skin. With all of the previous excitement at the bookstore, Annie felt wide-awake and she didn't want to kill time at her apartment. She looked over at Loki as they walked. Though he tried to hide it from her, she could see that the argument had shaken him. He seemed melancholic. She longed to cheer him up, but didn't know how.<p>

The entire town seemed to be closed as they walked past the empty shops. She glanced at her watch. It was only eight o'clock. _Seriously, what do they do for fun around here?_ Her answer came when they rounded the corner and a single neon sign with the word "BAR" caught her eye.

"So… Do they have alcohol in Asgard?" Annie asked curiously.

"It's a realm filled with thick-headed warriors, of course we have alcohol." Loki chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't really want to go home yet. Do you maybe want to get a drink?"She pointed to the bar ahead of them.

"As you wish." He replied simply. She seemed to beam at this. Her mind raced at the possibilities of the evening.

"Maybe they'll have a live band… Oh-oh! Or karaoke!" Annie squealed excitedly. Loki eyed her strangely, as if she had grown a second head.

"Who is this Karaoke that you're so pleased to see?" His voice held the faintest trace of jealousy. Annie laughed.

"I keep forgetting that this is all so foreign for you. Karaoke isn't a 'who' it's a what." Annie smiled. "I don't know if there's an Asgardian equivalent, but here on earth we play background music and then someone gets up on stage and sings the lyrics in front of the crowd. Some places even have a competition for who sings the best. It's so much fun."

"I'll take your word for it." He said skeptically.

"Loki, you're no fun. We'll have a blast. I promise."

The two made an interesting couple of opposites. Where Annie had bright, colorful hair, Loki's was black. Where his eyes were light, hers were dark. He was tall and she was short. Even their clothes contrasted, a periwinkle blue sun dress and a dark blazer pair with dark slacks. They both, however, were striking in their own ways. They both managed to turn heads as they walked to the bar together.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" the bartender asked them as they sat up on the bar stools.

"One ale." Loki requested.

"Can I have a screwdriver, please?" Annie asked politely.

Loki had a puzzled look on his face.

"You might as well just ask, Loki. You know you want to."

"The owner of the book establishment asked someone for one of those earlier. He used it to unjam the register. What of yours needs fixing?" At this Annie giggled.

"I just assumed you didn't know it was a tool, too. Ha. Well… Stanley used a different type of screwdriver, a flat blade I suppose, for the register. It's also the name of a drink. I think it's 1 part vodka to 4 parts orange juice. It's the only thing I can stomach really."

The bartender brought them their drinks. Annie brought up the citrus drink to her lips and sipped it slowly. Loki tasted some of his ale, and promptly put it down.

"Why is this so weak? It doesn't taste like it has any alcohol at all." He pushed it to Annie to try. She tasted it and pulled a disgusted look.

"Yggguhhh. That's definitely got alcohol, Loki." She shuddered. "That stuff's vile."

"It would be considered a child's drink in Asgard." Loki replied, amusement danced in his eyes as he looked at her sip her drink, trying to get the taste away.

"Child's drink or not, I'll stick to my fruity drink. Thank you very much." She replied perkily.

Music began to play from the back of the bar. Anna pecked her head past Loki to see a band that had just arrived.

"They do have live music! This will be fun. Do you like dancing?" She asked with excitement.

"In Asgard, we have a grand ball once a year. It is expected that all of the royal family dance." He explained.

"Do you dance like that?" Annie asked laughing as she pointed to a couple of drunk girls poorly imitating disco moves before falling over. Loki looked positively alarmed.

"I most certainly do not. Our dances are ones of grace and elegance. We hold ourselves with a sense of decorum and propriety—" Anna cut him off.

"Easy. I was just making a joke. Most of us don't dance like that. They've just had too much to drink, that's all." Loki nodded stiffly. "So you don't want to dance then?"

"Not particularly." Loki finished his ale and requested another.

"Okay, then." Annie pouted. She finished her drink and wistfully looked at the dance floor, tapping her foot to the music. She opened her mouth to say something to Loki, but when she turned to him he looked deep in thought, so she decided against it. So they sat together at the bar as the minutes passed in silence, each left to their own musings as the sipped their drinks.

A tall, handsome man sat down on the stool next to Annie. The stranger had wavy, blonde hair and almond-shaped, sapphire eyes. Her shot her a gorgeous grin before speaking.

"Hey there. My boys over there—"he pointed to a few men sitting on the other side of the bar, "Bet me that I couldn't get a dance with the most beautiful woman here. Want to prove them wrong and buy some drinks with their money?"

Annie blushed at the compliment. She looked at Loki; he was still just staring at his drink.

"Would you mind if I danced, Loki? Just one." Annie desperately wanted to dance, but dancing with this other man left a bad taste in her mouth. _I hope he says he minds…. It would mean that he cares enough to be jealous._ Her hopes were dashed when Loki shock his head no. The man led her to the dances floor.

"What's your name?" he asked loudly, trying to speak over the music.

"Annie. Yours?" She asked back.

"John."

John took her to the far corner of the dance floor. The lights were much dimmer over there. _Wonder why?_ Her eyes began adjusting to the dim light and she saw a couple making up against the back wall. _That's why. _A surge of uneasiness rushed through Annie. _ I hope that's not what he has in mind._ John began dancing awkwardly, his body swaying out of time to the beat.

Annie tried to forget the man in front of her and just let her body move to the music. She really enjoyed dancing. It always gave her such a feeling of complete freedom. Annie, who had taken swing lessons a few years earlier, felt out of place at this bar. The only songs were house music and the others dancing seemed to only know how to grind. She tried to keep her distance from John, who she was only feeling more and more uncomfortable around. She let her moves get wilder and did several turns to the music to try and keep him from closing the space between them. Her antics were unsuccessful, though, when he stopped her mid-turn and tried to grind against her backside. She felt her skin crawl when his hands roamed to cup her breasts. _Ewww. What is he doing?_ She forcefully took her own hands, grabbed his wrists, and pushed them away. She felt a wave of relief pass over her the moment his hands were off her. _Thank God._

Her relief was premature, however, because John pulled her roughly back to him and began kissing the side of her neck. She tried to move against his grasp, but she was much weaker than him.

"Stop!" She let out a scream, but he was not deterred and no one else seemed to notice. She panicked and tried stomping on his foot with her high heel, but he only tightened his grip in response. Her heart was racing trying to think of how to get out of this unbearable situation, when she heard a strange popping noise and was inexplicably jerked to one side.

* * *

><p>Loki stared at his beverage trying to muscle the courage to tell Annie how much her kindness had meant to him the past few days. <em>But it's even more than that, isn't it? <em>He certainly felt more than just gratitude toward her. He looked at the dark liquid in front of him thinking of how he had grown to care for her_. She's changed me, too_. He thought. It was true. When he was with her, he did not feel the need to scheme and plot different ways to prove himself worthy. _What's the point when she just accepted me for who I am? _No, all his scheming these days were strategies to get her to smile or laugh. _And what a beautiful smile it is_.

He was beginning to understand what happened to Thor in his short time spent on earth. He believed himself to be in the same predicament. _I'm falling in—_he thoughts were disrupted when he heard Annie speak.

"Would you mind if I danced, Loki? Just one." Loki looked confused at Annie to the strange man that he hadn't noticed before. _She wants to leave me? _There was a strange look in her gaze that he couldn't place. He shook his head no. _Have I imagined everything with her?_ His heart ached as he watched her walk away.

"Tough luck, that." The bartender said to Loki as he slid another drink to him. "It's on the house."

Loki merely nodded his thanks. He turned to try and find her on the dance floor only torealize that he could not. This worried him. His eyes became focused as he stared into the crowd of people. He forced his hearing to become more acute. Two songs had nearly passed when he heard it. A single yelp alerted him to Annie's position. He ran through the throng of partygoers to the place where the sound originated from. His blood boiled when he saw what the blonde was doing to _his_ Annie.

He performed some magic and with a violent "pop" the stranger fell to the floor. Loki grabbed Annie before she could fall with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Annie nods.

"Thank you so much. He was an awful man." She shudders as Loki walked her away from the dark corner.

"I'm sorry I left before. I just wanted to dance. I used to do it all the time before Jeff. I'm free when I dance. I wanted you to ask me, you know." Annie prattled on feeling the need to explain her actions.

Loki stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Relief coursed through his body. Maybe she did return his feelings. Taking an opportunity when he saw one, Loki turned to her.

"I was too nervous, I suppose." Loki replied.

"Loki, you've got to dare to eat a peach."

"In that case, may I have this dance, Miss Annie?" Annie's face burst into a smile.

"I'd like that."

Soon they both began swaying to the music. His movements gracefully echo her own. Loki is close to her, but unlike John, she doesn't feel uncomfortable. A slower song begins and Loki notices other couples getting closer. The men take their partner's waists and hand and slowly turn. Loki wordlessly imitates their movements. Annie's breath hitches when he pulls her close. He's a good head taller than her.

Annie's heart beat wildly, not from fear, but from their close proximity. _God he's wonderful. _She tried to make eye contact, but was too embarrassed by her feelings. _I'm falling hard for this one._ She bit her lip nervously as she stared at his buttons. _So many buttons…_ A traitorous memory popped up as she remembered the small patch of abs she saw that morning. A blush formed on her cheeks. She tried to think of something else and took a deep breath. Her senses are intoxicated by the mint she smells on him. Suddenly, a man from behind bumps her and she was sent flying into his chest. Annie gasped as she felt his arms envelop her possessively. Butterflies did backflips in her stomach as she chanced another glance at Loki. His dazzling green eyes were the last thing she saw before she was embraced in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter had a total mind of it's own... Wasn't originally what I planned, but it's all good =] Sorry again for the delay. To make it up to you guys, I'll update this weekend, too. Also, I stole a line somewhere in this chapter from one of my favorite poems. Name the line and the author or title to win everlasting fanfiction glory. When someone guesses it, I'll update the title of the chapter.

**Update** chatnoir1 was first to reply with "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Elliot. Eternal greatness and glory is now hers =D


End file.
